


Streaming

by Wonderland_Reject



Series: Smutmas 2020 [12]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism, smutmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: Ethan reveals that he has a voyeurism kink to Mark, and they decide to play with said kink on stream.Smutmas day 14: Blow Job
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Smutmas 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037280
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	Streaming

**Author's Note:**

> No harm meant to anyone in this story, this is a work of fiction! :)

Ethan was sitting at his desk, nervously fiddling with his settings, preparing himself for the stream that was about to happen. He felt halfway to an anxiety attack, but he was also incredibly excited. Why? Well his very handsome boyfriend was sitting on a chair off to the side of his recording room, patiently waiting for Ethan to start the stream. 

Ethan had divulged his secret kink to Mark a while ago, while they were lying next to each other, half asleep. He hadn’t meant for it to slip out, but his sleep brain just decided it was the perfect time to tell Mark that he wanted to get fucked on stream. Obviously, they weren’t going to go that far, but Mark had convinced Ethan to allow him to give him a blow job live. 

This wouldn’t exactly be their first time messing around like this either. To practice they had played a few rounds of proximity chat Among Us with their friends, obviously not streaming, to see if he could contain himself, and he did pretty well. Mark deemed him ready, and that all led up to today. 

“Go live, I already tweeted from your account that you’re about to,” Mark said from his chair, holding up Ethan’s phone as if to prove his point. 

Ethan took a deep breath and shook out his nerves. He already felt himself blushing. He decided to just entirely opt out of pants, since the camera wouldn’t show his bottom half, and he wasn’t planning on standing, since it would be a short stream. 

He could already see his chat excitedly scrolling by, hyped and ready for his stream. He turned everything on, then he was live. “Hey guys!” He chirped to the chat, already getting lost in the act of streaming. He was glad his nerves had gone away. He could still see Mark from the corner of his eye, considering, but the man didn’t seem like he was going to make a move any time soon, so he could relax into the motion of streaming. 

He had decided to play Fall Guys. Maybe it was a bad idea to play a game he had to concentrate on, but he needed something to distract himself from what was going to be happening later. It was maybe fifteen minutes into the stream that he saw Mark shift from his spot in the corner and crawl his way under the desk, careful to avoid any wires and the camera’s gaze. 

Ethan could feel himself go silent and drooly as he watched Mark come over. Mark on his knees was probably the sexiest site he could ever imagine. Yeah, he’d seen it before, but it was incredible every time. 

A noise from the computer called his attention back, and he quickly apologized to the chat, making up a lie about Spencer doing something cute off screen. He went back to his game, occasionally glancing down at Mark, who was just rubbing his hand up and down Ethan’s thigh, barely even teasing him. 

Soon, Ethan was invested in the game again, half forgetting his boyfriend was even below him. It was of course at that moment Mark decided to take him into his mouth. Mark swallowed down his cock in one go, causing Ethan’s face to turn tomato red and a strangled sound to come out of his throat. “Fuck! Sorry guys, I just hit my toe really hard,” he tried to excuse. 

Chat seemed to take the lie as he went back to the game. Of course, the game was suddenly a much bigger struggle now. He kept dying, over and over, unable to dodge the obstacles as Mark just swallowed around him. He wasn’t even really moving yet, just holding him there. Ethan’s hand reached down and he ran his fingers through Mark’s hair, trying to encourage him to get going. 

Ethan joined another match, since he had lost pretty quickly at that last one. “The more I play this game, the worse I get,” Ethan joked with chat as the match loaded. “Sorry guys. I’ll do better on th-this one!” He stuttered as Mark swallowed again. If he was already doing this bad, Mark actually moving was going to be torture. 

Ethan was finally getting used to having his cock in Mark’s mouth, even able to ignore the swallowing, so he finally was able to do a little better at the game. He passed through the first game with less trouble, then was on to the next round in the match. 

Mark was paying close attention to Ethan as he talked to chat and played the game, half narrating what he was doing. Once there was a slight lull in speech, Mark finally started bobbing his head. 

“Oh shit! Mark!” Ethan called out, reaching down with one hand to clutch his boyfriend’s hair. His character careened into the abyss on his screen. Fuck fuck fuck, make an excuse. Chat was flying by, wondering why he had just screamed Mark, some coming to the correct conclusion that he was getting sucked off under the desk, even though they were joking. “Sorry guys, I just remembered that I have to go film with Mark later. It...took me by surprise.”

Chat then exploded with questions about what they were filming. Well, at least it was a good deflection, getting them excited about a potential project with Mark as opposed to his strange behavior. 

Meanwhile, not to be outdone, Mark continued bobbing his head, now pulling back enough to suck and tease at the tip, causing Ethan to try and subtly buck his hips up. 

Ethan was still gripping Mark’s hair, encouraging him further. He could feel the thrill of excitement as he watched chat scroll by, knowing that thousands of people were watching him get off. He gripped Mark’s hair tighter, indicating how worked up he was and how close he was getting. 

“I c-can’t tell you guys wh-what the project is, that would ruin it,” he stuttered in reply to chat. Shit, he needed to make what was happening less obvious. “Uhm...sorry, I’m a little nervous about it,” he said, evening his tone to the best of his ability while Mark was bobbing his head quickly under the desk. 

He could feel the coil of arousal in his stomach, begging to be released. He was so close. He watched chat as questions continued to fly by. The project was obviously a lie, but now he’d have to figure that out too. Great. His grip in Mark’s hair tightened, urging his boyfriend to take him the full way down. The game was completely forgotten at this point, all his focus taken up by chat and trying not to be too obvious when he came. 

“I can’t wait to show you guys this project. M-Mark!” He shouted when his boyfriend swallowed him down the whole way again, causing Ethan to finally explode. He came down Mark’s throat, his eyes fluttering shut in bliss. It took about fifteen seconds for Ethan to come back to earth and realize he was in fact still streaming in front of thousands of people. “Uhm...Mark is also really excited. Stubbed my toe again,” he excused lamely. 

He half paid attention to Mark crawling away, but he was more trying to come up with replies to any of chat’s questions. Then of course, Mark had to steal the show, which would obviously take all suspicion away from Ethan’s weird behavior. Mark walked into frame, looking composed as ever, the only thing even slightly off were his lips that were a little pinker the normal. “Hey baby, you done recording?”

Ethan’s cheeks flushed even redding then they had while he was getting sucked off. They hadn’t announced to the fans they were dating yet! What the hell was Mark’s game? “I’m streaming,” he managed out, watching chat fly by with heart emojis and ‘crankiplier’s cannon’. 

“Oh shit, my bad. Can you end the stream soon? I’m all set up to stream the boyfriend tag video,” he smirked. 

Ethan finally realized that Mark was going to explode the internet with his announcement of their dating, so any strange behavior from the stream would be excused. It was genius. “Mark,” Ethan whined, “you just told everybody! Now it’s not a surprise!”

“Sorry, I guess I couldn’t keep it to myself any more.” He leaned over and pecked Ethan’s lips, then pulled back towink at the camera. “You heard it here first chat.”

Ethan ended the stream after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm not dead! Sorry for that long break. Christmas happened, then New Years, then my birthday all within the span of two weeks, as is always the case, so things were a little crazy. Not that I actually did anything in that time, but it's the thought that counts. Sorry if this story isn't great, I haven't written in a bit, so I'm a little out of practice. Like I've said before, I will not abandon this series, I will finish all 31 prompts, it's just obviously going to take some time. I still hope you enjoyed this story! HoneyPieBadger, this one's for you, I hope it lived up to expectations! If you guys have any requests, please let me know down below! I'll see what I can do to fit them into the prompts!
> 
> Look forward to "tomorrow's" prompt: day 15 Breath Play!


End file.
